1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candle molds of the dismountable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desired to obtain a candle mold that is of simple construction and can be used to turn out a variety of candles in a short time.
One candle mold is shown in the patent to Schmitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,478 where a flat base is provided with a transparent cylinder secured thereto which can receive a previously molded candle core, the wick ends of which are retained at the base and in a bar at the top.
Another candle mold is shown in the patent to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,982 which includes a barrel open at each end threaded at one end for engagement in a base, the wick being retained in a hole in the threaded base and by a metal strap at the other end.
These and other available candle molds including that of the patent to Halvorson, U.S. Pat. No. 26,429, are not satisfactory as they require close manufacturing tolerances, tend to bind from wax adhesion during use and are limited as to the shape and pattern of the candle provided.
The mold of my invention does not suffer from the drawbacks of these structures and offers a variety of positive advantages.